Hubris
by elisa-didlittle
Summary: What maketh a Great Man. References Cardinal Woolsey from "The Tudors." One-shot


Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office. Headmaster and student had just portkeyed back from the Ministry following the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Harry dissociated his thoughts from his self, floated above his emotions and beliefs. Whether this was occlumency or just battle fatigue was up for grabs, but it allowed a moment's peace and a clear head to make sense of the meaningless tragedy that had just occurred.

Ron attacked by carnivorous brains, Hermione nearly sliced collar-to-crotch, 11 Death Eaters in temporary custody, Voldemort exposed, Sirius Black dead. By any measure, a victory for the Light; by any measure, a crushing defeat for Harry.

While Harry floated in his bubble of detachment, Dumbledore droned on, about prophesies, the Greater Good, his duty to Wizardkind, the expectations of his parents, his pending return to Privet Drive. And just like that, his bubble burst and Harry was in the here and now, fully aware that he had suffered a horrible personal defeat and was being sent to his personal prison to be punished. And everything became crystal clear: his goals, motivations, friends and enemies. Harry saw his life in a historical context. The "big picture," you might say.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses, blue eyes piercing into green. He was always willing to indulge his sacrificial lamb, his latest hero-in-waiting.

"Back in muggle school we learned about King Henry VIII's chancellor, Cardinal Woolsey. A man of God, a prince of the Catholic Church. He abandoned every one of his principles, of the laws of Man and God, in his service to his King. He did these things, these crimes, in pursuit of a higher goal, a 'greater good.' Woolsey believed in Universal Peace, in a workable mechanism to handle international disputes such that there would be an end to all war."

The Headmaster smiled. Perhaps Harry did understand. Or was beginning to. The world was a complex thing, but through perseverance, strength of character, and personal sacrifice mountains could be moved, and the world truly made into a paradise. In time, he thought. All in time.

"Ah, a noble goal indeed. A muggle, you say? Did this noble man attain his goal, even at such a great personal cost? His morals in exchange for real good in the world?" Dumbledore smiled as he imagined a world of peace and prosperity. What man wouldn't sacrifice all that he had, all that he was, for such a great and noble cause.

Harry snorted. "Universal peace? No, I am afraid he did not. He caused a great many deaths, a few wars, and ultimately destroyed the Catholic Church in Great Britain. His great vision of a Peaceful Europe reined in by mutual treaty did not occur for 400 years. And when it did, it sparked the greatest war yet seen by mankind, World War I. Years of global conflict and uncountable bloodshed by monstrous weapons, world-wide social upheaval."

Dumbledore frowned. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. He was trying to teach Harry about lofty goals driven by personal sacrifice. Harry was making lofty goals sound like a fool's paradise.

"What is your point here, Harry?"

Harry just sighed and shook his head. It was like talking to a brick. A bull-headed, garishly dressed, omnipotent brick.

"There are some lofty goals that are unattainable by mortal hands, Professor. The legal and moral gymnastics required will undo every noble thought in your head, and destroy all that you have ever worked for. And should they ever come to pass, long after your tragic end, they will usher in an age of such Universal Misery that future generations will curse your name and your 'Greater Good' for all eternity.

"You should know that the King's Cardinal died alone, by his own hand, imprisoned in the Tower of London, awaiting his execution at the hands of the king he sacrificed everything for. Reviled by his King, forsaken by his Church, betrayed by his friends and followers. He has no grave or monument, but if there would be one, it might read: _**Here lies a man who destroyed for nobility, who was destroyed by nobility, who's legacy destroyed a 100,000,000 noble souls. Here lies a Great Man undone by Greatness. Here lies Hubris**_."

The Headmaster's eyes became very sad. All of his lessons, his history, and Harry's own heroic experiences - all wasted on the young man. He simply refused to see! To understand how the torrents of history were so much more than one man, than 1 million men. A great future awaited the world for all eternity, if only there would be one man great enough to see it done. Sadly, Harry could not be that man. Perhaps Mr. Longbottom? With Nicholas' Philosopher Stone, Albus had lifetimes to find and mold a suitable hero. After he eliminated Harry. He slowly began to reach for his wand on the desk. He said by way of apology:

"Harry, what I do, what I have done, is for the Greater Good. Perhaps it is too much for you to understand at your tender age."

Harry smiled a sad smile. Thick as a brick, but not as enduring. Harry silently slipped his wand from his sleeve and into his hand. Hidden by his robes and the chair he sat on.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you are just another Great Man undone by Greatness. Goodbye professor. Avada Kadavra!"

AN: I could have moved the Avada Kadavra to its own paragraph, and left you all wondering who died.


End file.
